


Penn’s Morning Surprise

by Badboylover24



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anniversary, Arackniss Gift based on AxelGear’s version of Arackniss, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Sherlock Holmes/Benedict Cumberbatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: A PentNiss short for AxelGear11 on his birthday. After a night of passion, Pentious has an unexpected surprise for Arackniss.Hazbin Hotel & characters belong to Vivziepop. I also don’t own Sherlock Holmes with Benedict Cumberbatch. Subscribe to AxelGear on Twitter & YouTube if you haven’t yet.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Penn’s Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AxelGear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGear/gifts).



As Arackniss walked over to Pentious’s airship waiting to pick him up, Arackniss smirked down at the case in his hand.

“Penn’s gonna love this.” Tonight is their dating anniversary, and he has gotten a great surprise for his boyfriend. He heard that Penn has something planned for him too, said it’s divided into two halves. One half will be for tonight; the other the next morning. Wonder what he has planned…

A few minutes later, the spider had just boarded the airship.

“Penn?” he called. “It’s me, Nissy! I—WHOA!” He was caught off guard when he was swept off his feet from behind and a pair of lips pressed into his for a deep kiss. Upon recognizing those scaly but soft lips and the long, scaly but soft hair, Arackniss wrapped his arms around Pentious’s neck and shoulders and kissed him back. A minute of kissing later, they pulled apart to breathe.

“Hey, beautiful~” Pentious purred with bedroom eyes. Arackniss snorted in reply.

“What the fuck was that?!” he laughed.

“Just wanted a reaction out of you,” the snake chuckled with him. He then noticed the case, which Arackniss fortunately didn’t drop and held in his third pair of arms.

“What’s that?” Arackniss noticed his boyfriend’s attention on the case before he set him back down on the floor again.

“Oh, it’s your anniversary gift,” he answered, handing it to him. “Go ahead; open it.” With a smile, Pentious placed the case on his held-up tail and undid the clips holding it closed before opening it.

“Nissy…” he whispered with awe. Inside, nestled in violet silk for cushioning, was a fine Stradivarius violin, complete with a bow. Golden snake silhouettes were etched on the outsides of the strings.

“You said you enjoyed watching the Sherlock Holmes series with Benedict Cumberbatch,” Arackniss explained, “and that you’d love to play the violin. So I got you one, the same kind of violin he played.” Pentious turned to him with a smile before pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek.

“I love it, Nissy. Thank you.” His eyes lit up as he then released him. “Oh, I have your gift with me too.” He then pulled out a small flat box covered with dark red velvet and handed it to the spider. Arackniss then opened it with curiosity…and his eyes went wide with awe.

“Penn…is this…a velociraptor claw?!” It was a necklace made of a black cord and a genuine velociraptor claw for the pendant. He looked up at Pentious with a mind-blown grin.

“How were you able to get this?!”

“I bought it from a jeweler who was sent down here for selling stolen artifacts on the black market,” the snake answered. “He assured me that it’s genuine, and I triple-checked it to be sure. I think it will amazing on you.” Arackniss hugged him and kissed his lips.

“And I thought you were an amazing badass before~” The two shared a laugh before they broke it up and went further into the airship.

“Your brother and sister were here earlier,” Pentious said to the spider. “They and the Egg Bois had worked together setting up an anniversary dinner for us.” Arackniss chuckled in reply.

“This I gotta see.” They then entered the private dining room. “Whoa…”

The small table the couple shares was covered with a red tablecloth and set up with: polished silverware; clean red napkins; a polished candelabra with lit candles of viridian; and a crystal cup holding freshly baked garlic breadsticks. The meal set on the table consists of two plates of spaghetti with meatballs and sauce (Pentious loves his boyfriend’s mother’s recipes, especially her “special occasion” sauce), a small portable side table holding a covered dish (most likely dessert), and a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice. And the chairs were set up so the couple could face the flatscreen set beside the table.

“Dinner and a movie, huh?” Arackniss asked, smirking at Pentious.

“Only the best for my Nissy~” the snake answered, kissing the chuckling spider.

The two of them then sat down and enjoyed their dinner and movie together. The pasta was just as delicious as always. Arackniss jokes from time to time that Anthony (Angel) does the sauce better than him, although Pentious loves his boyfriend’s way of making it anyway. The movie they both loved to watch together was just as good as always. Arackniss had shared his taste in movies with Pentious before, and the snake enjoyed the movie the first time he saw it. The two also enjoyed talking about their day, laughing at the unexpected that happened to them that day.

As the credits started to roll and they finished up their dessert (Molly’s fabulous tiramisu made from scratch), Arackniss suddenly froze with a small yipe that Pentious would consider cute. He then looked down at his waist to see Pentious’s tail wrapped loosely around it, the tip petting his crotch. The blushing spider then looked up at the snake smirking at him with seductive eyes.

 _Holy shit, that’s hot…_ he thought. Pentious then purred as he leaned closer to his beloved.

“You’re getting hard~” he teased in a singsong tone.

“Y-You started…it,” Arackniss whimpered in pleasure. The snake only took him into his arms before picking him up bridal style.

“Then we’ll finish it in the bedroom~” Aroused by this idea, Arackniss pulled him in for a kiss.

“Then what are we waiting for~?”

*~*

Arackniss moaned as Pentious slid his cocks into his asshole, loving how they filled him up good. Pentious hissed with pleasure as he looked down at the spider laying on his back under him.

“Fuck, you’re still tight~” Arackniss laughed as the comment as he looked up at him.

“Not gonna cum too soon, are ya?” he asked smugly. Pentious only looked down at him with an evil smirk.

“Let’s see who will last longer~” And taking him by the hips, Pentious started pounding into him.

“Ahh! Fuck! Oh, Penn! Yeah!” Arackniss clutched to the bedsheets as pleasure pounded into his sweet spot. How was Penn able to find it so soon? Their previous escapades? Arackniss couldn’t think straight as the snake continued pounding into him hard, fast, and deeply.

“Penn!” he cried as his ears fell upon the sounds of his lover’s grunts of pleasure and the lewd slaps of their smacking hips. “Ugh! More! More!”

“Call me—AH!—Daddy!” the snake cried. Through his fogged up mind, Arackniss guessed he figured Anthony’s Daddy kink joke.

“Oh! Harder, Daddy! Harder!”

“That’s right!” Pentious growled as he went faster, harder, and deeper. “Who’s you’re daddy?”

“Oh, you are, Daddy!” Arackniss cried. “You are~!” Arackniss cried out as he came, his seed squirting onto his stomach. But Pentious didn’t come yet.

“Good boy,” he purred, pulling the spider up to him. “Now come give Daddy a hug~” Arackniss wrapped his top arms around his neck to kiss him deeply, his bottom arms wrapped around his back. As they kissed, Pentious bounced Arackniss on his lap, making him cry out though the kiss.

“Penn,” he moaned though the kiss, “I love you.” They broke the kiss before the snake started ravishing the spider’s neck.

“I love you too,” he grunted, gripping his lover’s hips and thrusting into him with more passion. Arackniss cried out his lover’s name as he pleasured his neck. In reply, the spider dug his claws along Pentious’s upper and lower back, leaving scars in his scales.

“Penn, you’re—Ugh!—you’re gonna make—Ah!—make me cum again!”

“Don’t hold back, love!” Pentious growled lustfully. That did Arackniss in as he threw his head back and came with a cry. Pentious smirked as he felt the seed splatter on his own stomach, although he hasn’t cum yet. He pulled back a bit to look at his panting spider.

“Turn around for me.” Arackniss did so with the cocks still inside of him and placed his upper hands against the headboard, his lower hands on the bed to hold him up. With a smirk, Pentious took a hold of Arackniss’s hips once more and started going to town on his asshole.

“Ah! Oh, yeah! Oh, right there, Penn!” The spider started to see stars as his snake pounded into that bundle of nerves in his prostate. As he cried out his name from the fucking, Arackniss felt something else hit his ass beside Pentious’s hips; his knots. He’s close.

“Oh, knot me, Daddy!” he cried to him. “Knot me!” Pentious then went harder and faster to get those knots in. Within a minute, they were pounded right in there, feeling like a super powerful punch in the prostate to Arackniss. In reply, the spider threw back his head and screamed as he came a third time, his inner walls clenching the snake’s cocks tightly. The snake came right away with a hissing roar, emptying his pent-up seed into the snake by the load. He didn’t stop until a full minute, making Arackniss’s stomach grow into a pregnant woman’s belly.

Soon they were spent, panting as they came down from their high. They flopped down to the side on the bed together, avoiding Arackniss’s spilt seed that was under them. Since Pentious is knotted deep inside of the spider, they happily resorted to spooning, the snake wrapping his arms around the spider’s waist as his tail pulled the covers over their tired bodies.

“That was incredible…” Arackniss sighed.

“Indeed,” Pentious purred, resting his cheek against the spider’s and kissing his neck to get a cute laugh. “The perfect conclusion to our special night.” Arackniss purred in agreement as he nuzzled into his lover.

“I am kinda curious about the morning half of your anniversary surprise for me,” he stated before giving him that cute look in his eyes. “Can’t I at least have a little hint about what it please?” Pentious stifled a laugh at his expression.

“I can only tell you that it’s something I wanted to do for you for some time now,” he then answered. Arackniss smiled, thinking whatever his boyfriend’s planning must be really good.

“In that case,” he replied as he drifted off to sleep, “I can’t wait to find out…”

“Neither can I,” Pentious purred, his eyes glancing back to the bedside drawer behind him.

*~*  
Pentious slowly opened his eyes as he felt the warm light of the morning Hell skies greet him.

 _It’s time_ , he thought to himself, looking down at the still sleeping Arackniss with a smile. Now that his knots went down, he can pull out of him easily. But he has to be careful so as not to wake him yet. So he reached the bedside table with his tail and opened it quietly before reaching in and took out a small box. Successful that the spider is still sound asleep, Pentious careful placed the box in front of Arackniss’s face before opening it. Once it’s all set, the snake then kissed him on the cheek, earning a purring moan from the spider as he slowly woke up.

The spider opened his eyes and blinked them to clear his vision as he noticed something in front of his face. Once done, he got a good look at the item…and shot up his head wide awake with a gasp. It’s a black ring box holding a golden ring shaped like a snake, whose head and tail held a pale green diamond, perfectly cut. And on the inside of the lid was written one word:

“ _Sposami_?”

Arackniss carefully picked up box and read the question a second and third time to make sure he’s not imagining it. He felt tears sting his eyes as he turned to Pentious, who was watching his reaction with a soft smile. The spider could only smile back as he spoke out one word in half a whisper.

“Yes.” His heart fluttering with joy, Pentious took the ring out and slid it onto the ring finger of Arackniss’s upper left hand. The spider let the tears fall as he turned to the snake with a smile and wrapped his arms around his neck to kissed him deeply. In reply, Pentious embraced his new fiancé Arackniss and returned the kiss.


End file.
